deadfrontierfandomcom-20200222-history
News Archives/2015
Wednesday, 23 December 2015 Christmas Credit Sale "From now until December 27th, all packages purchased (both credits and GMS) will come with an extra 20% credits for free." Sunday, 20 December 2015 Christmas Event: Rage of Rudolph Returns "Rudolph and his reindeer allies have been infected with the N4 virus! Despite Cpt. Claus's best efforts to quarantine the animals, they finally managed to escape this morning. Santa expects them to reach Fairview within days and is now en-route with his crack team of elf commandos. But the mutations are extreme and Cpt. Claus is going to need your help if his mission is to succeed! The Rage of Rudolph event stats on the Wednesday 23rd of December and continues until the early hours of Tuesday December 28th. During that time you'll be able to join forces with Santa and his elves, take out the infected reindeer and find some rare Christmas loot. In addition, all players will receive +100% EXP, +100% Ammo/Cash Loot and +100% Weapon/Armour Loot Chance for the entire 5 days. Dont miss it!" Saturday, 12 December 2015 Server Roll Back "As some of you may know, the hell hound hunting event caused an unforeseen and catastrophic bug, which led to lots of players dying and losing all their ammo. Due to the huge scale of the losses it was determined that it was not feasible to restore these people's accounts manually, and so we had no choice but to roll the server back to its state from 1AM forum time this morning. This means that effectively anything you did since 1 AM EST this morning (last 6-7 hours) did not happen. I understand that this outcome will frustrate many of you, who had made trades, gained EXP or looted items. Unfortunately it will not be possible to offer any form of direct compensation for this. However I will be changing to a special weekend event, that will grant players an array of bonuses as detailed below. Hopefully these will go some way to mitigating your losses. Until the early hours of monday: +100% EXP +35% Speed +35% Damage +100% Ammo Looted +100% Cash Looted +100% Weapon/Armour Loot Bonus I am incredibly sorry for the oversight that allowed this bug to occur Sad Going forward I will be changing the way certain systems work in order to try and prevent this type of bug from happening again. Hopefully this will be the very last time we have to resort to a roll back. Thanks for your patience and understanding everyone Smiley Note: Anyone who made purchases during the last 6-7 hours have had their GMs / Credits restored manually. However its possible we may have missed one or two if you, in which case please send a support ticket and we'll gladly get your stuff back." Thursday, 29 October 2015 Halloween Sale "Halloween Sale! From now until November 2nd, all packages purchased (both credits and GMS) will come with an extra 20% credits for free." Friday, 28 October 2015 Important Clan Changes In response to some of the complaints about the new clan boost system, I have made the following changes: Clans will now receive weekly scores for winning TPK or TS of 200 VP for 1st place, 100 VP for 2nd place, and 50 VP for 3rd, 4th and 5th place. Hopefully this will give weaker clans a chance at scoring the new boosts. Boosts now cost 100 VP each. The PvP Points boost now only increases by 1% and has a max of 10%. In order to prevent clan hopping abuse, all players must wait 30 days from the date of joining their last clan before they can join a new one. All players in existing clans will have this timer start from today. Also, as of this morning all clans have had their existing boosts removed and their victory points refunded so that these new changes are taken into account. Sunday, 25 October 2015 Halloween Event "Starting early on Friday 30th October and continuing through until the early hours of Tuesday November 3rd, all players will be able to hunt multiple rare classes of infected that will only appear through Halloween. What's more, they'll be dropping some exclusive Halloween themed loot. And of course we're also throwing in a thumping +100% EXP bonus for the entire 4 days as well. Don't miss it!" Tuesday, 15 September 2015 New updates are on the way! In the past couple of weeks I've made some fairly major changes to Dead Frontier. You can now play the game with the much improved stand-alone client, I've blocked most hacks/cheats/exploits and I've launched some new types of bosses. However this just the tip of the iceberg in terms of updates I've got planned during the next few months. Here are just some of them: Dusk Prices (get the bad news out of the way first I say!) These will be increased fairly soon, especially the Ultra Boost. If you are thinking about getting any of these soon I recommend doing it in the next week or so. Clan Upgrades The owner of a clan can exchange their victory points for bonuses which will extend to the entire clan. So for example, 100 victory points might buy a +1% EXP bonus for every clan member. This is long overdue and will, therefore be implemented very soon. The Wasteland Rather than simply extending the existing city, I've decided to make a brand new type of area altogether. The Wastelands will be a large patch of desolate arid terrain designed to be the ultimate survival challenge for elite Dead Frontier players. Loot spots in the Wastelands will be few and far between, but the rewards will be far greater. There will be no large outposts, so barricading will be an absolute necessity (dying will no longer return you to a main outpost). PVP will be forced on, and PvP points earned here will be greater than anywhere else. Truely gigantic zombie hordes (made possible by the faster client) will roam the Wastelands, making the ultimate challenge for hardcore players. Implants These are a new type of item that will grant bonuses in a similar way to drugs (such as bonus exp, damage, speed etc). Simply having them in your inventory will allow you get the benefits which will add together. So for example, if you have ten +1% Damage implants in your inventory then you'll get +10% damage on top of any other bonuses you already have. Similar bonuses will be made available for improving loot chances/amounts (Ie +1% Cash). Obviously, you'll need to balance the need for a stronger character with inventory space. Implants will be both lootable and used as rewards for the various Dusk competitions. New Arenas I'm planning to add some new arena locations that will cycle during the day to add some more variety. I have not listed any time scales here since I am notoriously bad at estimating them. However, I am secretly hoping to have this all ready before Halloween (aka Christmas :P) Thursday, 3 September 2015 Downloadable Dead Frontier Client! So as you are all probably aware by now, Google Chrome is ending support for the old Unity web player in the next few days. It is also rumored that other browsers are likely to follow suit in the next few years, potentially leaving DF unplayable. In response to this, the obvious choice was to convert Dead Frontier to use Unity's new WebGL technology, which would have allowed us to continue running DF in the browser. However, after spending a lot of time on the process I soon came to realize that WebGL really isn't viable in the short term. Support for various features across browsers is heavily fragmented and the performance was quite simply horrible. Had I of forged ahead with WebGL I'd probably be presenting Chrome users today with a massively dumbed down version of the game, lacking key features such as multiplayer. It would probably be full of bugs and run hideously slowly on even fast PCs. It would also mean that Dead Frontier would still be totally at the mercy of the browser developers, who could at any moment decide to drop support for certain features and subsequently cause us tons of headaches. Therefore I've decided to simply make the Dead Frontier client available as a downloadable. The benefits of this are: - Way better performance than even the existing web player version - Far more stable, you'll encounter far less random crashes - Easily change screen resolution and controls to your liking - Wastes less bandwidth as the game is stored on your PC at all times - Regardless of what browser developers do, DF will keep working There are no plans to scrap the existing web player for those of you who still prefer to play in the browser. However, you will need to use a non-chrome browser for the time being. At some point, I will convert Dead Frontier to use WebGL as well, but I'm guessing this will need to be a couple of years down the road when the technology has matured enough to run DF properly. Sunday, 16 August 2015 New Limited Edition Grenade Launcher: Boomer PX "We've just released a new Limited Edition Grenade Launcher. The Boomer PX is the most powerful grenade launcher in the game, but it will only be available until September 10th 2015 so get it while you still can!" Wednesday, 15 July 2015 New Limited Edition Rifle: Longshot PP10 "We've just released a new Limited Edition Rifle. The Longshot PP10 is the most powerful rifle in the game, but it will only be available until August 10th 2015 so get it while you still can!" Saturday, 20 June 2015 New Limited Edition Armour We've just released a heavy limited edition armour with counterpart helmet. The Scarab Reactive is the best armour currently in the game, but it will only be available until July 10th 2015 so get one while you still can! Friday, 15 May 2015 New Limited Edition Weapons We've just released two new Limited Edition weapons. The Buckblast 99a and Desert Rat are now the best shotgun and pistol in the game, but they will only be available until June 10th 2015 so get them while you still can! Wednesday, 6 May 2015 Hazard Mesh and Hazard Mask Released The Hazard Mesh and Hazard mask are coming close to leaving the Dead Frontier Credit Shop, get one while you still can! They leave the shop on 10/5/2012. The Dead Frontier Wiki Forums are now open. Come and discuss all wiki-related matters here! Monday, 30 March 2015 Easter Event "Easter Evisceration is coming! New enemies, new loot and a ton of bonus EXP! This year we'll be celebrating Easter with maximum carnage. Starting around 6am EST on Friday April 3rd and continuing through until the early hours of Tuesday April 7th, all players will be able to hunt a rare class of infected that will only appear through Easter. What's more, they'll be dropping some very special Easter loot. Oh, and we'll be chucking in a 2x EXP bonus for the entire 4 days as well. Make them bleed their own blood this Easter!" Wednesday, 25 March 2015 With the recent releases of the Gut Splitter, Grinder X3 and Nine Cutter X comes rampant credit price fluctuations and lowered values of other items in each outpost marketplace. With more Limited Edition items yet to be released, if you're looking for bargains, it's advised that you save your cash and watch the marketplace for great deals! Monday, 16 March 2015 NineCutter-X Released "We've just released a new Limited Edition SMG. The Nine Cutter X is the most powerful SMG in the game, but it will only be available until April 10th 2015 so get it while you still can!" Sunday, 15 February 2015 Grinder X3 Release "We've just released a new Limited Edition chainsaw. The Grinder X3 is the most powerful melee weapon in the game, but it will only be available until March 10th 2015 so get it while you still can!" Thursday, 15 January 2015 Gut Splitter Released "We've just released a new Limited Edition melee weapon. The Gut Splitter is the most powerful silent weapon in the game, but it will only be available until February 10th 2015 so get it while you still can!" Category:News Archives